Applause for the Butterflies
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Munkustrap knows that staring at her doesn't do him any good. She knows staring at him doesn't help much either. will they be able to confess and relieve the stress? watch out for tugger/bomba


this is a special breed of a fanfiction called an one shot and i am fond of these. first little bit i have written in a while. so i guess this is rated whatever i want to rate it though tugger and bomba are tugger and bomba like, just stereotyped. dangers. wrote this over the course of a few days, got stuck a ton of times, and now i havethis. i shoud shut up so you can read.

I DO NOT OWN CATS, BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MANY SPECIAL CHANGES TO IT TO MAKE MY FRIENDS WITHER IN FEAR AND I WOULD COMBINE IT WITH A LOT OF OTEHR THINGS THAN JUST CATS. IMAGINE GREEN ELPHIE LIKE CATS.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap knew that just staring at Demeter wasn't going to help his current situation. He had to do something. His darling dad had decided to tell him that unless he didn't find a mate soon then he would give Tugger the rights to be leader, and they both knew how much Old Deuteronomy didn't want to do that. That didn't stop the threat from reaching Munkustrap. Being strong must mean finding someone special to protect, though it could be help against him. Time to go to the professionals.<p>

"Tugger, do you think that you can help me?" Tugger looked up from his very shallow conversation with Bombalurina, involving their faces rather close together. At least, that is how Tugger passed it off and Munk did not want to know what goes on behind his head. Something that kittens really shouldn't know about until, until forever or at least until they get older. Then they might do it themselves.

"With what? You know I am crap at watching the entire tribe, because just when I am most unsuspecting, Bomba here jumps me and then I am gone all night long." Munkustrap wanted to puke.

"You know how dad says I need a mate. I think you could help me." This made Tugger's face light up, and Bombalurina, his first serious girlfriend, looked rather excited. She giggled loudly before proclaiming her mind.

"Hey, we can see if we can get him and Demeter together! That would be great, right Tummy?" Tugger nodded furiously.

"That isn't really helping me, you know. Telling me who to ask isn't a problem, I already have the queen I want to ask. I just need to learn how to keep up a relationship." The happy couple started to laugh a little before realizing that they needed to give him lovely little tips.

"If you don't get her alone, you will never get her."

"Make sure it doesn't sound so cheesy, and if you are friends then it makes some things easier. Less awkward." With these words of wisdom they sent Munk off to go and find the love of his life and propose.

The day passed for the most part, and he still was looking for Demeter. He loved her so much, that words couldn't describe how he felt. How the colors of her fur resembled her inside qualities, all warm and lovely, how they had been friends since forever, and how she trusted him so much and how their minds knew what they needed to do. She could support herself, but Munkustrap wanted to take that position.

Tugger and Bombalurina were sitting up on the peak of the junkyard, on that chair that Pounce was so infatuated with. Even if Pounce did show up to reclaim is throne of glory, they would just be all gross until he left. Planning everything out to a whole was a hobby of his.

"I bet my owners next serving of catnip that Munk will hook up with Demeter." Bomba said rather seriously. She was glad that her sister actually maybe liked Munkustrap, but she wasn't sure because she never got a straight answer. They had played two person truth or dare, and then sleep over style and then sick and perverted style, and she never got a straight answer that said that she did love Munk.

"If you think so, dear. I do like catnip, so make sure you share." Bombalurina giggled. There was a silence before they agreed on trying to find the two possible lovers, so that they can spread the gossip.

Demeter was sitting all alone on the outside of the junkyard, knowing that the night was coming and that she would have to go back to her den. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with her loved sister; she and Tugger were really kicking it off well. Maybe she would finally mate with someone, and stop her act of serial tom killer. Mom and dad would rejoice up in the Heaviside layer.

Sitting there didn't help her current situation. Bombalurina had planned her blind date at some safe house and to be honest, she didn't want to see anyone but the one tom she might actually love. Being in the state of denial didn't help many things, because she was still rather jumpy at her own shadow, and just all together not sure who she could trust. Macavity had turned her happy self into something so depressing, and something altogether that was different. Demeter just wanted to jump out of her skin sometimes.

Hopefully, Munkustrap loved her back as much as she loved him. Bomba said to not worry, because she was sure that he liked her back, but how can that be? She loved her sister dearly, but this was just something new. After Macavity had left her alone and hurt she just wanted to go and die. Munk had fixed that feeling somewhat. He made her feel loved and cared for in a different way. Soon she was startled by an exhale of breath behind her, and she immediately knew who was behind her.

"Munk?" She asked, a little timid. With him she felt a little stronger, but right now when she was pondering the meaning of life, she was a little loopy.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I join you?" Demeter nodded. "Thanks." Munkustrap sat down beside Demeter, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling almost immediately comforted.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Munkustrap stole a look at Demeter before agreeing with her as romantically as much as he could. Tonight was going to be his night.

"Not as pretty as you." Demeter gasped in a good way.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I think that you are the most beautiful queen in the entire junkyard." Demeter snuggled even more into him, setting off butterflies in each of their stomachs.

"Well, then you must be the most handsome tom in the world. And you can even tell Tugger that." Munkustrap sat up straight, and Dem swivelled herself so that she sat in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment or two before Munkustrap finally said something.

"Demeter, did you know that I love you?" Demeter shook her head. Munkustrap then kissed her. It had first been a little strange, feeling her warm lips on his and knowing that this is what he always had wanted. They had to eventually break up the passion that was building between them.

"Oh, Munk. I love you too. More than words." Demeter was so overjoyed .all this worrying about if he liked her back was useless. She was going to start listening to Bomba, who seemed to be always right.

"Then will you be my mate?" Munkustrap asked, knowing the answer.

"Is that question just to get you out of the line of things Deuteronomy needs you to do? That isn't the reason why I would say yes." Munkustrap's face dropped. They did love each other, just with all that stress it might had looked a little different to Demeter.

"Holy, Munk. The answer is yes." She said and then leaped into his arms to give him a kiss. A round of applause came from the pile of garbage behind them.

"Excellent performance." Bombalurina praised them, as Tugger was peering into his mirror.

"Am I really less handsome than my brother who doesn't spend excess hours on his fur? Am I Bomba?"

"Never." Then the two started up a passionate kiss that wanted to make everyone become as sick as possible just to get away from them. Munkustrap didn't put it past those two to sit in on their conversation. While the other two were consumed doing something else, the now happy engaged couple ran off to Munk's den to stay the night and plot their revenge, giggling like idiots.

A week or two later, they were officially mated, and not long after that they were expecting some lovely little kittens of their own. Tugger and Bombalurina finally got a room and someone to sound proofs their home, so finally the rest of the junkyard was safe from them. Most of the time, Demeter and Munkustrap patrolled together, so that she could go get help, and he could ward of dangers. Life was complete, and good, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
